This invention relates to a method of producing abrasive particle-containing bodies.
Abrasive particle-containing products are widely used in industry and come in a variety of forms and shapes. Examples of such abrasive products are grinding wheels which have a hub carrying a working portion which consists of a plurality of discrete abrasive particles held in a suitable bonding or support matrix. The bonding or support matrix may be ceramic, metal or resinous in nature. Another example of an abrasive product is an abrasive compact which consists of a polycrystalline mass of abrasive particles bonded into a hard conglomerate and made under elevated temperature conditions similar to those used for producing diamond or cubic boron nitride synthetically.
British patent specification No. 1,212,681 describes a method of making a metallic strip by depositing on to a support surface a coating comprising a suspension of powdered metal in a solution or dispersion of a film-forming binder material in water, drying the resulting coating on the support surface, rolling the coating to effect compaction and heat treating the compacted coating at a temperature below the melting point of the metal. The specification states that carbon fibres or metal fibres may be incorporated into the powdered metal to modify the properties of the final strip. There is no disclosure or suggestion in the specification that the method may be used for producing abrasive particle-containing bodies.